News Flash! Naruto and Sasuke
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are interviewed on their life as a couple!


Okay, this is the next one! You'll have to go to my page to read the first ones!! And if you're really nice I'll take any suggestions you may have.

Enjoy! and remember these carrots-I-I mean CHARACTERS are not mine!

* * *

Bubbles: This is Bubbles here from Find It Yourself News Station, and I'm doing the reality of celebrity life. For the last couple of weeks we have been interviewing some of our well known star couples for the first time. Many people want to know some of their deepest and darkest secrets. Naruto and Sasuke have agreed, for the first time in television history, to answer those questions. How nice of you two to join us.

Naruto: It's a pleasure to be here.

Sasuke:(Sarcastically) Must I be here?

Bubbles: Of course, you agreed to be here.

Sasuke: I don't remember.

Bubbles: Oh well, that's not my problem. But today we also have one of my lovely reviewers to help me out, seeing as last time I couldn't quite make it through the whole show. But don't worry, I fired the person who refused to bring me tissues. That bastard...

Sasuke: Aren't you suppose to be introducing someone?

Bubbles: Right. (waves arms wildly) Let's welcome Angel!

Crowd: (Applauds loudly)

Naruto: Angel?

Sasuke: Angel?!

Bubbles: Do you know her?

Naruto: She's the one that suggested we be on the show.

Sasuke: More liked forced us to be on the show.

Angel: I didn't! You signed the paper of your own free will. I only made sure that you came through on your promise.

Sasuke: (suspiciously) What paper?

Angel: (mischievously) Nevermind...

Sasuke: Wait a minute! You said that paper was something my producers needed me to sign! Not to give permission to appear on this.

Angel: I never said anything about your producers.

Sasuke: You conniving little-

Naruto: (grabs Sasuke) Calm down baby.

Sasuke: You know she also removed all the ramen before she left.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Angel: I did not-

Bubbles: Wait a minute. We can finish this argument later. Right now we have an audience to please. So on with the questions...Please?

Sasuke: Whatever.

Naruto: (sighs) Okay

Angel: (smiles) That's what I'm here for.

Bubbles: Thank you. Okay, our first question is from Sakurapeatree and they ask: is it true that Sasuke had an affair with Orochimaru? Hm, that's an odd question.

Naruto: (turing red)

Sasuke: It wasn't really an affair...

Angel: Ooodie! Sasuke is going to get into trouble.

Sasuke: Could you shut up for a moment, you've been pissing me off since the start of this stupid show.

Bubbles: (hurt) My show isn't stupid.

Angel: See what you did?! You made Bubbles sad.

Sasuke: I don't care.

Naruto: (calm deadly look) Did you have an affair with that snake bastard?

Sasuke: (cowering back) It was forced. I had no choice, especially since Kabuto had me in chains. You know I would never intentionally have an affair, baby.

Naruto: (pissed off) Whatever.

Bubbles: (amused) Well...next question? India1205 asks: How did you like making out with Karin?

Naruto: (eye twitches)

Angel: The world is against you tonight, ain't it Sasuke?

Sasuke: (nervous) I never made out with her. She came onto me. It was not mutual...You can even ask her, when she tried to stick her tongue in my-

Angel: Sasuke! You're digging your own grave.

Naruto: (smoke steams from ears)

Bubbles: (comforts Naruto) How about we go to the next question? MasterPapa asks: Why does Kakashi and Sasuke always have secret meetings together, and Sasuke-...I'm not gonna finish that one. But really Sasuke, you're a cheating bastard.

Angel: (shakes head) I think we should move to the next question. This is from Kinomikat. And she asks: Naruto, is it true that Sakura is pregnant with your baby...?

Bubbles, Sasuke, Angel: (looks at Naruto shocked)

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: You did the nasty...with a girl...that I hated?

Naruto: I...uh...

Sasuke: (scoffs and walks briskly off stage) I can't believe this.

Naruto: (follows Sasuke) Wait baby!

Angel: Uh-oh

Producer: Follow them!

Bubbles: But this should be a moment to themselves.

Producer: We want to hear what that moment is! Plus this is the best show you've done yet. If you want to keep your job you'd better follow them.

Bubbles: (mumbles) Threaten me on my own show.

Producer: Just go, Bubbles!

Bubbles: (follows Sasuke and Naruto) Come on Angel.

Producer: (sweetly) Thank you Bubbles...I wuv you!

Angel: (snickers) He said wuv...Wait! Don't you wuv me too!

Bubbles: (rolls eyes)

:Behind Stage:

Naruto: (sitting behind Sasuke) Baby, I'm sorry! I was so drunk and you went home early. It was when we were fighting. I was mad at you.

Sasuke: (growls)

Naruto: I used protection! So that baby is not mine!

Sasuke: Yeah?! And how do you remember if you used protection or not? You were so drunk.

Naruto: (whining) But I do! I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me!

Sasuke: But why her? She's been stalking me since we were genin.

Naruto: But remember I always had a crush on her. I even tied you up and pretended to be you to get her attention.

Bubbles: (weirded out) Maybe we should leave. This is getting way too personal.

Angel: (hold Bubbles back) Stop being such a baby.

Bubbles: (yells to Naruto and Sasuke) If it helps any, now you two are even. Plus Sasuke meant to cheat on you.

Naruto: (pauses) Yeah we'll still have to discuss about what happened with Orochimaru, Karin, and Kakashi. Plus I'll have to talk to Iruka about Kakashi.

Sasuke: Uh...That might put Kakashi in the hospital. He's been extremely good lately. Are you sure you want to mess that up?

Angel: (sighs loudly) Just apologize already. Bubbles is getting uncomfortable.

Bubbles: Oh look! A kit (baby fox for those who need to know)!

Angel: And a kitten!

Naruto: I really am sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean for it to go that far with her.

Sasuke: And I am sorry that I intentionally slept with those idiots to get your attention.

Naruto: If you wanted my attention all you have to do is ask for it. I'll always make time for you.

Sasuke: But with you being hokage and all, you were always so busy.

Bubbles: It's about to get way too mushy for my liking. We can continue this later, right Angel...Angel?

Angel: (taking pictures of Sasuke and Naruto making up...and making out) Aww! So cute!

Bubbles: (sweat drop) Well...I guess I should finish this up hadn't I.

Angel: (still taking pictures) Oh don't mind me.

Bubbles: (sighs and smiles) And there you have it. Real live information about celebrity lifestyles. Tune in next time to hear about our next couple. Feel free to send in questions and give suggestions to our show. Its still in its infancy stage. Bye-bye now!!

Producer: Bubbles? Where's Angel?

* * *

There, it wasn't my best but it will do. Also look out for the next one. The part II of this one. I couldn't ask all the questions I wanted to before Sasuke ran off...so if you want me to ask them any questions, by all means ask away.

And thank you Angel for letting me use you in my story! You helped me a lot!


End file.
